


of cold noses and icy fingertips

by Xixibear



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixibear/pseuds/Xixibear
Summary: minho knew a road trip in january was a bad idea from the start.he went anyway.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 32





	of cold noses and icy fingertips

in theory, the road trip was already a bad idea.

the reality however, somehow managed to be much worse 

sure, a couples road trip sounded nice, but not in the middle of fucking winter. 

but when you have stupid friends, like minho does, you end up doing stupidly spontaneous things.

like renting an RV with your three best friends and their boyfriends, and setting off on a road trip to the next city over in january.

now, it's not fair to point fingers, because in the end, everyone was dumb enough to actually agree to the plan, but felix and jisung had definitely been the sole masterminds. 

it started out okay. "okay", translates to chan managing to leave his laptop behind and changbin, the only person with an android forgetting his charger, so they had to turn back twice in the span of 45 minutes before they could actually get started. 

from there, it was smooth sailing. 

yeah, 'smooth sailing', for like three hours until the heating system in the RV stopped working and they had to stop at some random mechanic in some little town in the middle of no where before they all froze to death. 

the good thing was, the system could be fixed, and they could afford it.  
the bad thing was, they would have to spend the night in a nearby motel because the mechanic qualified to fix it had gone home for the day. 

the motel... was deplorable. and they could only afford one room if they wanted to have enough money left to eat for the rest of the trip. it was actually colder in that room with eight people than it was in the RV. 

not to mention the bedsheets were thin and smelled and looked more than a little questionable. 

which led minho to his current situation. 

he and chan, his boyfriend, had stayed back to guard the room while the others had gone off to see if anywhere in town sold blankets and inflatable mattresses. thankfully, felix had brought his boyfriend seungmin with him. the kid was loaded, and easily agreed to pay for any extra supplies they would need seeing as everyone else in the group was a broke college student. 

if they had any luck, blankets were on the way, but right now? minho was fucking freezing. the motel room, now absent of more than half of the body warmth required for his sanity, was essentially nothing but an ice box. even though he was huddled in a corner, shoulder to shoulder with chan in an attempt to preserve body heat without taking off their sweaters and winter coats, he was shaking like a leaf. 

along with not actually owning a proper winter coat, minho had forgotten his scarf and gloves, so his hands and face were freezing. this meant, that the rest of his body felt like it was freezing too. 

chan, ever the attentive boyfriend, takes notice of this

"oh my gosh..." he mutters, taking his gloves off and taking his shaking hands into his own, "your fingers are turning blue!"

"how are your hands even warm still?" minho asks through chattering teeth

chan shrugs as he rubs minho's hands between his in an attempt to create warmth by friction, "wasn't dumb enough to forget my gloves."

minho scoffs, "but you were dumb enough to forget your laptop?"

chan clears his throat, "you're missing the point. i'm warm, you're not."

minho sticks his tongue out in response and chan rolls his eyes 

"is this helping any?" he asks hopefully

"no," Minho pouts, "your hands are too damn small."

chan winces, "ouch, way to bruise my ego." he furrows his eyebrows in thought for a moment, "my chest is always warmer than the rest of me. you could put them there?" he seems to properly register the words only after they have left his mouth and his ears flush a brilliant red when he realizes how it sounds 

"what?" minho's eyes widen, "not now!" he pulls his hands back and tries to shove them into his sweater pockets but chan stops him

"no, you don't have to think about it like that! your fingers are probably numb, if you're that cold..." he looks like he's struggling to find his words, "let me help?" 

chan moves minho's hands slowly back towards himself with the question and when he's met with no resistance, he slowly slides them under his jacket and shirt.

when his ice cube fingertips make contact with the warm skin on chan's stomach, he shivers and lets out a rather unmanly squeak, minho laughs at his expense. 

he whines, "stop picking on me, i'm being nice!", he pulls him forward so minho's face is buried into his jacket in an attempt to shut him up 

it doesn't quite work, minho's soft giggles can still be heard, but he doesn't bother to tease him or move away from the embrace. instead, he crawls over him and straddles his lap and lets himself melt into chan as minho tries to absorb his surprising amount of body heat through his hands. 

"how are you so warm?" he repeats himself

chan wraps his arms around him, "well, i'm not the one out here trying to face winter in a sweatshirt." he giggles, "maybe you should get felix's sugar daddy character to buy you an actual jacket."

"oh my god, shut up!", minho uses the hands on chan's chest as leverage to push him over onto his back. minho digs his still cool fingers onto his sides before chan can react and smiles wickedly when he shrieks out in laughter. 

it takes a while, but chan eventually manages to overpower him and flip them over before returning the favour and tickling minho back. in a last-ditch attempt to win the little wrestling match he started, minho hooks one of his legs over his own and tries to use it to throw him off balance.

of course, their friends choose that exact moment to return from their little shopping trip, finding minho sprawled out underneath chan with their hands up each others shirts.

wonderful.

"oh my." jisung, the first person to open the door blurts. hyunjin peeks from behind him and his eyes widen in surprise before he smirks, 

"well, that's certainly one way to keep warm."

minho hides his face in chan's neck, 

this road trip was going to be a disaster, but at least chan would make it better.


End file.
